hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Underworld
The Underworld is ruled by Hades, the Lord of the Dead. It is the final resting place for many Greek citizens. It is split into three parts: The Elysian Fields, Tartarus and the Asphodel Meadows. Those who lived good lives would spend eternity in the Elysian Fields. Those who lived evil lives would spend eternity suffering in Tartarus and those who lived equally good and evil lives would spend eternity in the Asphodel Meadows. If one were to swim to the bottom of the Alconian Lake, they would be able gain access to the Underworld, whilst still a living person. Story Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Hercules first visited the Underworld when Hades' dog, Cerberus, got loose and began wreaking havoc among the dead. This caused a hole to open in the town of Gryphon. Hercules was eventually able to capture Cerberus and return him to his post guarding the gate to the Underworld (Hercules in the Underworld). Later, Demeter asked Hercules to return to the Underworld in order to retrieve her daughter, Persephone, who had been taken there by Hades. It turned out that Persephone and Hades were in love and Hercules negotiated a deal wherein Persephone would live half the year in the Underworld and the other half with her mother. While in the Underworld, Hercules encountered his deceased wife, Deianeira, as well as their children: Aeson, Klonus and Ilea who were existing in the Elysian Fields (HTLJ "The Other Side"). Xena: Warrior Princess The Underworld first appeared in "Mortal Beloved", where Xena's late love, Marcus, contacts Xena from beyond the grave. He informs her that the Underworld is in turmoil, as the madman, Adamynious, has managed to swap the roles of Tartarus and the Elysian Fields, allowing the bad to live in peace and harmony and the good to live in darkness and gloom. Xena and Marcus manage to put things right and persuade Hades to allow Marcus to spensecond appearance was only a brief one,in the Season Two episode, "Intimate Stranger". We see Callisto throw Xena into a rock that causes the two to switch bodies. Its third appearance in the Xenaverse was in "God Fearing Child". Xena, who is hours away from giving birth, as well as Gabrielle travel there to steal Hades' Helmet of Invisibility so that they can avoid the wrath of the Olympian gods, who believe that killing Xena's unborn child (Eve) will prevent the Twilight of the Gods. Hades later informs Xena that if she gives birth in the Underworld, she will have a stillbirth. Xena discovers that Solan had refused to go to the Elysian Fields when he died and had been doomed to spend eternity watching the life he could of had. Her plans change and she then makes it her main mission to put Solan where he rightfully belongs - The Elysian Fields. Gabrielle manages to steal the helmet and Solan uses it to gain access to the Elysian Fields. Xena escapes the Underworld and gives birth on the surface world. Its fourth and final appearance on (and the Xenaverse as a whole), was in the Season 6 episode "You Are There". In this "future meets past scenario" episode, Nigel the reporter interviews Charon and Caligula, who complain about the the lack of organization since Hades' death. Locations The River Styx The River Styx is the body of liquid that must be crossed to reach the main section of the Underworld. To traverse across, you must use the boat that is operated by Charon, the resident grumpy zombie. The Elysian Fields The Elysian Fields is a place of serenity and peace. It is the final resting place of most good Greeks. It has a beautiful, crystal blue waterfall and lake. It is surrounded by nature - trees, plants,woodland creatures and birds. Tartarus Tartarus is the counterpart of The Elysian Fields and the final resting place of most bad Greeks. It's hellish ways and foul stentch, has made death fearful for those who have sinned throughout life. It isn't very spaciousgh only a few have been mentioned throughout X:WP and H:TLJ. *The Hanging Gardens of Disgusting Diseases *Place of the Damned Trivia *Gods who are not tied to the Underworld in some way temporarily lose their powers whilst there. This was applied inconsistently throughout the shows' run. *The only natural way that the living can access the Underworld is by swimming to the very bottom of the Alcyonian Lake and entering through a portal at the very bottom. Other access points exist, however, though they are not always supposed to. *If a Greek who dies belongs to a cult or a faction of any kind, they do not get sent to the Greek Underworld. Instead, they get sent to their respective after-death location. Gabrielle, for example, would have been sent to the Amazon Land of the Dead, even before she fully embraced her Amazonian identity (although in this case, she was not dead at all). *For a reason that is unexplained in the Xenaverse, when Xena and Gabrielle died in "Ides Of March", they were sent to Heaven instead of The Elysian Fields. Callisto was also sent to Hell instead of Tartarus, though Callisto stated that she was "too bad for Tartarus," so it can be assumed that Xena and Gabrielle were "too good for Elysium." **Another theory is Hades, and by extension the other gods of death, can hand off particularly good or evil souls to Heaven or Hell. Sin (possibly Mephistopheles in disguise) told Hercules that Hades periodically sent souls her way. Gallery File:Underworld_08.jpg|Gate to the Underworld in "Hercules in the Underworld" File:Underworld_10.jpg|The Underworld in "Hercules in the Underworld" File:Hades_castle.jpg|Hades' Castle in "The Other Side" File:Cerberus_gate.jpg|Cerberus Gate in "The Other Side" underworld.jpg|Charon's Boat in "The Other Side" File:Other_side_13.jpg|Hercules leaving the Underworld in "The Other Side" Hades palace.jpg underworld-.jpg|Inframundo lago estigia.jpg|River styx Female demon.jpg|Female demon Tartarus...png|the abyss of tartarus Elysian fields underworld.jpg|Elysian Fields Los jueces del inframundo.jpg|jueces del inframundo Appearances Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #''Hercules in the Underworld'' #"The Other Side" #"Highway to Hades" #"Not Fade Away" Xena: Warrior Princess #"Mortal Beloved" #"Intimate Stranger" #"Adventures in the Sin Trade" #"God Fearing Child" #"You Are There" Young Hercules #"A Lady in Hades" de:Unterwelt Category:Underworld Category:Place